An epic 51st Hunger Games
by A.T. Vio
Summary: **CLOSED** Thank you to those who submitted their tributes. I now have Diamond's reaping up and I will work on the others. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

**51****st**** Hunger Games**

** Submit your own tribute to go into battle for the chance to win the 51****st**** Hunger Games! Only one tribute per person, unless one of your tributes dies in the bloodbath. Some information I would like to know about your tribute…**

**Name (full):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Usual apparel:**

**Die in bloodbath? (if so you may submit one extra tribute):**

**Romance?:**

**Alliance?:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Strategy:**

**Family/Friends:**

**History/Background Story:**

**Strength (number from one to five, one being weakest and five being strongest):**

**Stealth (again, from one to five): **

**Cunning:**

**Ability to Socialize:**

**Sponsors?:**

**Token:**

**Any other unique qualities?:**

**Thank you, and let the 51****st**** Hunger Games begin! May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tribute Listings thus far**

**District 1:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 2:**

**Male- **

**Female- Alexia Oneil**

**District 3:**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**District 4:**

**Male-**

**Female- Lily Rain Ravenheart**

**District 5:**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**District 6:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 7:**

**Male- **

**Female- Katlyn (Katy) Ann Wood**

**District 8:**

**Male-**

**Female- Shayla East Reynold**

**District 9:**

**Male- Xander Tibereus O'Brian**

**Female- Callisto Stallina Sparks**

**District 10:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 11:**

**Male-**

**Female- Deidre Ennio**

**District 12:**

**Male-**

**Female-**


	3. Almost Final Tribute List

**Tribute Listings thus far**

**District 1:**

**Male:**

**Female: Diamond Purnell**

**District 2:**

**Male- **

**Female- Alexia Oneil**

**District 3:**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**District 4:**

**Male-**

**Female- Lily Rain Ravenheart**

**District 5:**

**Male- **

**Female- Scarlett X (District 10 was taken, so I had to put you there, sorry)**

**District 6:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 7:**

**Male- **

**Female- Katlyn Ann Wood**

**District 8:**

**Male-**

**Female- Shayla East Reynold**

**District 9:**

**Male- Xander Tibereus O'Brian**

**Female- Callisto Stallina Sparks**

**District 10:**

**Male-**

**Female- Lilac Robinson**

**District 11:**

**Male-**

**Female- Deirdre Ennio**

**District 12:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**If I missed anyone please let me know so that I can put you on the list, and since we have at least one tribute for almost every district, the final list will be put up once I get at least five more tributes, and I will add in some of my own if we don't get enough tributes. Good luck to the already contending tributes, and as I always say, may the odds be _ever _in your favor.**


	4. FINAL tribute list

**Final Tribute List**

**District 1:**

**Male: Purcey Intin (mine)**

**Female: Diamond Purnell**

**District 2:**

**Male- Karvin Haliss (mine)**

**Female- Alexia Oneil**

**District 3:**

**Male- Aaron Holmes**

**Female- Cissa Mandella (District 1 was taken, so I placed her there)**

**District 4:**

**Male- Marin Stelz**

**Female- Lily Rain Ravenheart**

**District 5:**

**Male- Acairo Parns (mine)**

**Female- Scarlett X **

**District 6:**

**Male- Trevor Cussler**

**Female- Yale Kors (District 3 was taken)**

**District 7:**

**Male- Laurence Fair (mine)**

**Female- Katlyn Ann Wood**

**District 8:**

**Male- Torrance Ulma (mine)**

**Female- Shayla East Reynold**

**District 9:**

**Male- Xander Tibereus O'Brian**

**Female- Callisto Stallina Sparks**

**District 10:**

**Male- Varien Harps (mine)**

**Female- Lilac Robinson**

**District 11:**

**Male- Ezio Parten (mine)**

**Female- Deirdre Ennio**

**District 12:**

**Male- Phelan McCallister**

**Female- April Everheart**

**(A/N: This is the final tribute list for the 51****st**** Hunger Games, and those whose names have the word **_**mine **_**next to them are characters that I had to use since we didn't get enough tributes, and thanks to those who sent in bloodbath characters, and sorry if I had to move your character to a different tribute, but now that I have the list I will begin writing, starting from D1 all the way to D12, and just begin with the reapings. Probably most of mine will die in the bloodbath. Thank you for submitting your tribute to the games. Now, ladies and gentlemen, let the 51****st**** annual Hunger Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, its me, Pedro. I decided not to do each individual reaping since it would take too long to get the ball rolling on this story. I mean, its twenty-four points of view and from different personalities and backgrounds, and you know you just want to see who dies and who doesn't, right? My Hunger Games are officially going to start at the Capitol inside of the Training Center building. I probably won't have the games from any one person's point of view the whole time, or at all. I have already selected the winner because I know what the story will be like in my head, which also means for those of you who requested romances will get one and those who didn't submit a bloodbath character will not be killed in the bloodbath. I also have the allies all paired up, and don't whine about who you get or didn't get for your partner(s). I'm sorry to those who wanted to see their person's point of view on the games, and I'm sorry to the twenty three I have to kill in order to make a winner, but it has to happen. To the person who submitted Diamond, I have to apologize that I took her chapter down, but is it really fair if you get a whole chapter to yourself and the rest get nothing? Also, to sponsor your tribute, you must either: favorite this story, add me as a favorite author, or review every chapter as I post it. Eh, its not too much to ask, is it? Okay, time to end this long note, I have some stuff to get done. Thanks for your support thus far!**

**~Pedro**


End file.
